What did I do!
by Rabuyuu
Summary: [Hintings of shounenai, ficlet] Leorio has done something to make Kurapika mad at him, Killua and Gon know what it is but won’t tell him, how is he supposed to find out what's wrong?


**:Title: **What did I do?  
**:Fandom: **HunterxHunter  
**:Rating: **PG  
**:Warnings: **Hintings of shounen-ai  
**:Pairing: **Only hintings but- Leorio x Kurapika and Killua x Gon  
**:Summary: **Leorio has done something to make Kurapika mad at him, Killua and Gon know what it is but won't tell him, what's a guy to do but wish for more rain?

A/N: This fandom does not get fic written for it enough! So I decided to write a fic of my own. Crappish but still, it's something, right? Heh.****

What did I do?

A hand reached out to push another away, a pair of blue eyes glaring threateningly at the other man who had dared to put an arm around his shoulders. "Oi, oi!" Leorio said, raising two arms in a peaceful 'I surrender sign', "What's got you so mad?"

"You know why I'm currently furious at you Leorio," Kurapika responded, his glare not lessening even a little as they crossed a bridge, walking to their destination.

"I didn't do anything! As far as I know of...er..." Leorio stopped suddenly, wracking his brain for anything he could have done to make the younger boy so pissed he wouldn't stop the menancing stare he'd been giving the black-haired man for the past three miles.

"Leorio-kun sure is an idiot, ne Gon?" A calm voice said, coming from somewhere behind the pair. Leorio turned around spluttering to find Killua giving him a cool stare, a small smirk twitching at his lips. "You'll never figure it out," he taunted.

"What! Why you little..." Leorio raised a fist threateningly towards Killua, taking a step towards him. Killua rolled his eyes and yawned slightly. Leorio saw it as the insult it was and was all but steaming before Gon quickly intervened.

"Ah, Killua! Let's go look at the plants over there!" He said quickly, thinking on the spot and dragging the white-haired boy away. Leorio watched them go, sneering at Killua's back. "Yeah, you run away why don't you!" He shouted, to which Killua promptly responded with sticking his tongue out and laughing as he and Gon went out of sight.

The tall man turned around to the current root of his problems to see Kurapika sitting with his legs dangling off the bridge, looking at the water passing by underneath. He quickly went and plonked himself down next to the blond-haired boy and stared at the water with him. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry for it..." He still didn't know what he'd done, but it was probably better to apologise in the long run than to have Kurapika angry at him for long periods of time.

The other boy gave a sigh, flinging a stone into the water and watching as it was eaten up with a small 'plop',seeing the ripples spread out on the surface. "It's not what you did...it's something you didn't do."

Leorio twitched slightly, his right eye gaining a nervous reaction from the stress and annoyance spreading through his body. "What I didn't do? How am I supposed to know that!" He all-but shouted, turning to face the other.

Kurapika tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear and all out glared at the other man, quickly standing up. "How can you be so clueless!" He demanded before stomping off, not looking back at the other man and walking into the trees that surrounded them.

Leorio stared after him before giving a loud sigh and fisting his handsclosely to hissides in frustration. "Oi! Kurapika!" But the other boy wouldn't be able to hear him by now. Shoving a hand through his hair he sat back down, only to have his ears twitch when the sounds of giggling came to him.

"Hush, Gon, he might hear you," Killua's voice came to him from amongst the trees. The sounds of laughing were quickly stifled through some method that Leorio really didn't want to know about. Hurried panting were heard afterwards and then Gon squeaked. "What is it?" Killua asked him, a touch of worry in his voice.

"I-itai, I sat on a stick," the smaller boy grumbled and Leorio had to hold back a laugh at Killua's exasperated sigh. Heheard sounds of shuffling and then the crack of a stick being broken.

Turning around he began to crawl towards where they were when he stopped suddenly at the sound of his name. "Leorio really is an idiot, isn't he?" The black-haired man promptly lost strength in his arms and lay sprawled on the floor before threateningly raising his fist at the bush he would swear the two were hiding in.

"Yes, how could he not see it when it's right in front of his face?" Killua responded. Leorio stopped and blinked stupidly for a few minutes, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"I feel sorry for Kurapika," Gon muttered. Kurapika? Was this why the other was angry at him? Leorio crept closer, now attempting to listen in on their conversation instead of stopping it. "He must feel really down sometimes, ne Killua?"

"Well...I guess..."

Leorio pondered on this, trying to figure out why Kurapika would 'feel really down' as Gon put it, and why the hell was he so angry at him? Batting his head with his fist he tried to figure out the meaning of it all but that stopped when he heard a voice rise up right behind him.

"What are you doing Leorio?" Kurapika asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm trying to figure out why...er...the rain's stopped!"

"It was never raining..."

"Eheh..." Leorio rubbed the back of his self-consciously, giving Kurapika a wide smile before nodding and stroking his chin. "Yeah...guess you're right...it should rain more then."

Kurapika looked at him with raised eyebrows, before laughing slightly and nodding his head. "Hai...it should rain more, ne Leorio? It never...rains enough..." He smiled at the older man, forgiving him for the time being. The next time though...there'd be hell to pay.


End file.
